


Take a bullet for me (We'll go down together)

by DSp8ceComet



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Character Analysis, Character Death, Character Study, Death, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Character Death(s), POV Second Person, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSp8ceComet/pseuds/DSp8ceComet
Summary: TW // SuicideEliza makes a suicide pact with a stranger on the internet. Almost a decade later, the stranger's 30th birthday rolls about and she asks if he's still up to do it. He is.[Written in second person]





	Take a bullet for me (We'll go down together)

**Author's Note:**

> Really needed to write something to comfort myself

The construction site was always empty at night, the workers having gone back to their homes to rest. You haphazardly climb over the fence keeping intruders out, wincing as your feet hit the ground wrong. "Fuck," You hissed, surveying the area to make sure no one saw that despite knowing full well that no one would be here at this hour.

"Hey."

Except for him.

You turn around, barely making out his features in the dark. Cerulean blue eyes, short yet messy dark brown hair and a strong jaw. He was a bit taller than you, and the bags under his eyes looked like they carried the weight of the world.

Still, he was smiling. He had a nice smile.

"I thought they had security up the butt about the place," He said, walking leisurely towards you. "Eliza, was it?" You nod, returning the smile. "You must be Alan."

Reaching out a hand, the both of you share a firm handshake. You were thankful that he wasn't making a big deal out of this situation- although, given that this wad something only two really tired people would do, you didn't expect him to.

"Well, Eliza, since we have the time, I'd like to ask you a question," Alan asked. "Why suicide?"

You snorted at his choice of words. "Uh... why not?"

"And I could ask you the same, no?"

He hums in response. "Touché."

After a brief pause, he continues. "I don't ask most people, but I'm trying to do something really brave today." He laughs, and you couldn't help but smile wryly hearing that. "Not sure why they always say it's the coward's way-" You make your way over to the entrance. "If anything, it's just as you said." The automatic doors slide open, a green light flashing once overhead.

Alan follows in behind you, and you take a minute to drink in the lobby. It was fully furnished with a leather 2-seater couch in the open area to your left, fake plants filling in the empty spaces. The floor was waxed and polished, and shone under the moonlight. To your right was the lift lobby- from your sources, the whole building had completed construction; however, only the first floor was furnished.

You spotted a water dispenser to the side of the lifts. "Want a drink?" You pick up a paper cup and help yourself to a sip of water, proferring the cup in Alan's direction. He chuckles. "Sure, why not?" After handing over the cup of water to him, you call for the lift and step inside, Alan following suit.

As the doors close, the two of you were engulfed in darkness once more, the only lights coming from the button you hit for the rooftop.

"So, what's the plan?" You ask, looking over to Alan.

"There isn't one yet," He says. You nod, having figured as much. "Why don't you ask me any questions, and I'll ask you any questions in return." Alan leans back against the glass wall of the lift, obscuring the dull city view behind him. You thought about it for a second. "Go ahead." "Why do you want to die?"

Again, you were given time to think over your answer. You felt like you had all the time in the world, ironically.

The lift doors open, and soft, white light floods the lift. The two of you walk out side by side, coming to a stop right at the ledge. No cars, no people, nothing. Perfect.

"No one reason in particular," Pulling out your last pack of cigarettes, you flip open the cover and offer Alan a stick. He takes it gratefully, in turn fishing out a lighter from his pocket.

He sets the paper cup in his hands aside, lighting up yours first, then his. He drew a deep inhale and let the smoke fall from between his lips. "Well, at least even if everything sucks, we can have this." You weren't sure if he was referring to the cigarettes or the moment you were sharing, but you agree, taking in a long drag from the cig.

"Well, where do you want to die?" was his next question. You exhaled, watching the smoke curl around your fingertips before dissipating with the breeze. "Anywhere. Anytime. You?"

"I don't mind." He drops the cigarette and crushes out the flame with the heel of his shoe. "I'll go where you go, of course."

You nod. "Of course."

"What was your favorite subject in school?"

You let out a huff of air past the lump in your throat, "Relevant stuff, really. English. English was my favorite."

"Mine was maths-" You involuntarily cringed, to which he laughed. "I know, I know. I'm a huge nerd, right?"

A comfortable pocket of silence settled between the both of you before you asked the next question. "What do you want to do with your life?"

"You're cruel," He grimaces, fiddling with a lose thread on his jacket. You smile. "So, what's your answer?"

"...nothing." He looks up at you with a guilty expression, and you laugh. It's adorable. "But really, I don't know. I want to be a doctor...or...a pilot, I think."

"A pilot?" You repeated. He shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe if I had aspirations and motivation, I wouldn't be here." He turns away from the ledge. "Let's sit down," He sighs.

You sink to the ground beside him, propping your head up with one arm. You stare at Alan, as he stares out at the view. "...It's kind of nice up here, you know? Not like at..." He trails off and you nod, rolling your shoulder to relieve some of the tension. You look out at the city, the lights seeming to go on and off with each pulse of adrenaline through your veins.

"...Let's fall with our backs facing the ground," You drawl, breathing out another puff of smoke.

"Sounds like a plan. Can we link arms too?" It was a childish request, but you were secretly grateful he asked. You wanted to disappear from here, with the warmth of someone who was just like you. Content tears pricked at the corner of your eyes. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Your grip on your cig loosened, and it slipped between your fingers, its already small silhouette vanishing out of your sight. "I know nothing about you, so why do you feel so familiar?" You murmur, swinging your legs back and forth. Alan hums out a short tune. "I feel the same way with you, if that makes you feel any better."

"It does." A smile graces your lips, and you think this is the first time in forever you genuinely smiled. "Thank you."

"I should be saying that to you. I've been alone my whole life, but at least I'll die with someone I feel comfort with." You were touched that someone shared the same sentiments as you, and you stood up, dusting off your pants. His eyes flit over to you, and you tug him up.

"Happy birthday, by the way." You stretch out your fist towards him, fingers unfolding to reveal a single piece of chocolate candy. You watched as Alan's eyes light up, and for a moment you were convinced that it was worth it to do all of this. "Thank you," It comes out as a mere whisper as he plucks the candy and unwraps it.

"Here," He breaks it into two, handing you a halve. You knock your tiny pieces of candy together and share a laugh, the sweetness on your tongue brief. You were a few months older than Alan, and as such you decided to wait for his 30th birthday to pass too.

"C'mon, let's go."

With your backs facing the ledge, you linked your left arm with his right and they slot together snugly, as if it were meant to be.

"I'm really glad you commented on my post all those years ago, Alan." You glance at him from the corner of your eye. "I'm really glad I commented on your post too, Eliza." He meets your gaze, and in his eyes you see something pure. When was the last time you looked at someone properly like this?

"Let's get out of here, together."

"On the count of three," He guides your heels to the edge of the rooftop. You closed your eyes, taking in one last deep breath.

"One."

"Two."

"...three."

You laughed joyously as you leaned back, tears now falling freely.

"Thank you."


End file.
